


Everyone's Big Brother

by DancouMaryuu



Series: A Zootopian Miscellany [11]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Backstory, Baseball, Brothers, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancouMaryuu/pseuds/DancouMaryuu
Summary: All the fans in the world could be watching him right now, but he didn't care. There was just one he hoped was watching…
Series: A Zootopian Miscellany [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Everyone's Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my own big brothers, who've been a big help supporting me from afar in these crazy times. Hopefully the time will come soon when we can all chat in person again!
> 
> ~~Also, RIP Toronto Blue Jays.~~
> 
> Also, thanks to the folks at the Zootopian Authors' Association Discord server for looking over this!

So far, so good…

Any team could count their lucky stars when they got two runs against a deep-pocketed team like the Savanna Central Slammers in the top of the first. Then again, this years’ Slammers had been hoovering up some power-hitting free agents, so the Canal District Gondoliers’ lead probably wouldn’t last long.

But that wasn’t why he was worried.

* * *

_“Okay…” Ben groaned. “Maybe we need to get further apart?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Your throws are getting harder._ Whew! _” Ben lobbed the ball back to Henry before waving his gloved paw in pain, turning briefly at the sound of a magpie outside the backyard._

_Henry’s ears drooped. “Ben, maybe you should listen to Mom about how much you’re eating.”_

_“I’ll be fine, Henry,” Ben assured, a grin worming its way across his rather chubby cheeks. “You just worry about things on your end. You’re the one with tryouts comin’ up!”_

_Henry studied the lawn under his paws. “Hey, Ben…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“D’you think Dad’s spending more time at work ‘cause… ‘cause he doesn’t like us?”_

_“D-don’t say that, Henry!” Ben sputtered. “He’s just a busy guy!”_

_“Okay…” Henry began his windup back to Ben._

* * *

His eyes started to glaze over as he made his way to the on-deck circle. Was this stage fright?

* * *

_“So, Frankie, he tells Maurice that he ought to specify_ which _stomach he’s talking about!” Ben broke out laughing before turning back to his spaghetti and bugballs._

_Mom and Dad both gave a good-natured chuckle, but that was about it._

_It was only now that Henry realized why Ben always had some funny story to tell over dinner; it was because Mom and Dad hardly said anything._

_Now he started to worry. How much was Ben carrying?_

* * *

“Just calm down…” he muttered to himself under his breath.

* * *

**_PING!_ **

_Henry stared as the ball made its way to the upper half of the left field foul pole._

_“Henry!” squealed an enthusiastic voice from the bleachers. “IT’S FAIR! RUN!”_

_Sure enough, the ball was disappearing over the fence just right of the pole as Henry made his way to first._

_Three runs, bottom of the ninth… 6–4, East Hills Osprey. He’d done it!_

_As he rounded third, he heard the squealing voice going ballistic and he looked up at the bleachers behind his dugout as his teammates ran out to celebrate. There was Ben, jumping up and down so hard his glasses seemed on the verge of falling off his muzzle as he held up that sign that said “GO GET ‘EM, HENRY!”_

_Henry hated to admit it, but he’d been a bit embarrassed when Ben had kept waving that sign even as he’d struck out at his last at-bat. But how could you complain about someone cheering for you when you’d just hit a walkoff homer in the Babe Rooth Savanna Central Division Championship game?_

* * *

He watched as Mike Romulus fouled a wide pitch way to the left. Did Mike have to swing at _everything_?!

* * *

_“D’you think they’re alright?”_

_“I-I’m sure things are gonna be okay, Henry!”_

_“Yeah, but why does Mom need her own bed?”_

_“M-Mom’s probably got a good reason. C’mon, bro._ Doctor Time' _ll be coming on any minute now.”_

* * *

At least _now_ Mike knew not to swing.

One-one…

* * *

_Henry heard his door squeak open. “Henry?”_

_“Go away.”_

_Ben sighed. “Henry, you can’t keep beating yourself up like this.”_

_“You don’t understand, Ben. If I’d caught that grounder, that would’ve ended the game, but I screwed it up. Now the whole team probably hates me!”_

_“Don’t say that, Henry,” Ben said as he sat next to Henry on the bed. “You know they don’t!”_

_“Any idiot could’ve gotten that ball, Ben,” Henry moaned, digging his claws into the pillowcase._

_“Henry, maybe you’ve been pushing yourself too hard,” said Ben. “Maybe it’s time you took a break.”_

_“I_ can’t _take a break!” Henry suddenly wheeled on Ben, tears running through his black facial stripes. “Baseball’s my life! It’s how I’ve been getting away from–” Henry held his tongue._

_“From what?”_

_Henry sighed. “Don’t lie to me, Ben. We both heard Mom and Dad arguing the other day.”_

_“Henry, that wasn’t your fault, either!”_

_“I know, I know!” Henry looked ready to tear his pillow apart. “I just wish there was something I could do!”_

_Ben hugged Henry as he joined Henry in crying… “So do I, bro… So do I…”_

* * *

Strike Two!

Dammit, Mike, that should’ve been Ball Two!

His eyes turned to the crowd. Where was he?

* * *

_“Oh man…!” Ben groaned after dismounting the treadmill. “You know those cheap action figures we used to play with? The ones without hip or knee joints?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Well, that’s how my legs feel right now._ Ohhh…! _” Ben made his way to a nearby folding chair._

_“You don’t really get that much exercise, bro,” said Henry, offering his new training partner a water bottle. “I told you this wouldn’t be easy for ya…”_

_“I know, I know…” Ben groaned. “Just don’t wanna get laughed out of the academy on my first day.”_

_“There’s probably plenty of cheetahs in the ZPD, Ben.”_

_“Yeah, but none with this,” said Ben, pointing at his gut as he took a swig from the water bottle. “I gotta shape up or they won’t even have me checking parking meters.”_

_“I keep telling you to ease up on the donuts…” Henry muttered._

_“Yeah, sorry…” said Ben, nervously._

_“Why’re you set on joining the police, anyway?” said Henry. “To be honest, I never saw you as the kinda cat who got into pursuits and drug busts and stuff.”_

_“Honestly? Me neither,” said Ben, pouring the last remaining contents of the bottle over his head. “I’m more hoping to be the friendly neighbourhood beat cop, y’know? Giving tourists directions, helping little old rodent ladies cross the street, giving lectures on traffic safety to kids, that sorta thing.”_

_“Now that I find easier to see you as,” Henry chuckled. “You’ve been looking out for me all these years, after all.”_

_Ben fell silent for a short while. “Hey, Henry?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I, uh… I spoke to Dad earlier. He says hi.”_

_Henry’s tail fell. “Is he… doing alright?”_

_“Oh yeah!” Ben’s expression brightened. “He looked like he was doing well.”_

_The more muscular cheetah sighed. “I’ve noticed Mom’s doing better now too. I guess they’re feeling better now that they don’t have to pretend to like each other anymore.”_

_“Yeah…” Ben stared at the gym’s rubber floor._

_Henry knelt over and patted Ben on the shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, Ben – we both saw it coming.”_

_It was Ben’s turn to sigh. “I guess… It sounds weird, but I feel guilty for feeling…_ good _about them finally getting a divorce.”_

_“You shouldn’t feel guilty,” said Henry. “I keep thinking they waited until we came of age ‘cause they didn’t want to make any drama for us cubs – custody battles and all that…”_

_Ben noticed his brother trailing off. “Henry, what’s wrong?”_

_“I… I got a confession to make.” Henry shuffled uneasily. “Back when we were kids, I kept worrying that if they got divorced, Mom’d take one of us and Dad would take the other, and we’d never see each other again.”_

_“Aw, Henry!” Ben hugged his brother. “Even if that had happened, it wouldn’t end up like that – w-we’d find a way!”_

_Henry grinned. “Thanks, Bro…”_

* * *

Strike Three!

He groaned. That stupid wolf would swing at an incoming cruise missile. Now it was two outs, mammal on first… At least the Gondies had gotten on the board early.

He took in a deep breath as he left the on-deck circle.

* * *

_“You alright, Ben?”_

_“I’m fine…”_

_Henry sighed. “Ben, you’re not fine – your tail’s dragging.”_

_“Oh, it’s nothing…” A forced smile rammed its way across Ben’s pudgy face as they sat down in the park by the old Pawlo Grounds site. “Just some changes at the Department, is all.” Ben covered by taking a sip of his coffee._

_Henry’s brow furrowed. “What kind of changes?”_

_“Oh, I’m not getting fired if that’s what you’re thinking!” Ben sputtered, waving his hands. “Just reassigned.”_

_“Reassigned? Where?”_

_Again, a forced, toothy grin. “Oh, just to Records – it’s no big deal!”_

_“Ben, why did they put you there?”_

_Ben’s eyes shifted to the side. “They just said, uh…”_

_“Said what?”_

_“They said… it might cause visitors to P1 to, uh… feel afraid if a… predator was the first thing they saw behind the front desk.” Ben studied the ground by the bench as he took another sip._

_Henry’s jaw dropped. “What the hell…?!”_

_“D-don’t blame Chief Bogo!” Ben sputtered, raising his hands again. “He said they wanted me furloughed. This way I’m still on active duty – I’m still on the force!”_

_“It’s not him I’m blaming,” Henry muttered._

_Ben’s eyes widened. “Henry, no! It wasn’t her fault either!”_

_“That bunny should’ve kept her trap shut,” Henry growled._

_“Henry, she saw a jaguar go savage right in front of her – as far as anyone knows, she’s telling the truth!”_

_“Ben, she said predators were_ naturally bound _to become savage!”_

_“For all we know, we are!”_

_Now Henry’s eyes widened. “Ben, do you know what you’re saying?!”_

_Tears began to flow down the shorter cheetah’s rounded face. “I saw what happened to those mammals that came out of Cliffside, Henry. There_ are _predators going savage! For all we know, one of us could be next –_ I _could be next! If that happened… If I_ hurt _someone… I don’t think I could…!”_

_“Don’t say that, Ben!” Henry snapped. “I know you! Anyone that knows you knows you wouldn’t hurt anyone!”_

_“Henry, there was an otter there; he had a wife and kids, he ran a flower shop. He was known as a nice guy. Now he has to be locked up. This, this… whatever it is… it_ changes _you!”_

_“Well, what about me, huh?!” Henry gestured to himself. “I’m an athlete; if I went savage, that’d be cause for panic, wouldn’t it?! Could you imagine me going savage?!”_

_“Henry, I…”_

_“Can you?!”_

_Ben sniffled, then launched himself at his brother, wrapping him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, bro! I just… I just don’t know what to do…”_

_All Henry could do was return the hug._

* * *

His eyes continued to scan the audience. He wasn’t still on duty, was he?

* * *

_“I can understand if you hate me,” said the little grey rabbit, eyeing the floor, ears drooping as her face wrenched into a scowl. “If I could go back in time to that press conference, I’d punch that stupid bunny in the face.”_

_Henry raised an eyebrow before staring into his glass of punch. This was_ not _what he’d expected out of Judy Hopps. She hadn’t even bothered making excuses or trying to defend herself._

_“If you don’t forgive me, I don’t blame you,” Hopps continued. “I wouldn’t after what you say he went through.”_

_“Well…” Henry glanced down at the rabbit. “Let me ask you something; what’s your take on Ben?”_

_Hopps stared up at him. “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean, d’you like him?”_

_“Oh, sure.” Hopps’ ears perked up. “Everyone here likes him. Higgins says he can’t even imagine P1 without him anymore.”_

_“That much is true.”_

_Somehow they’d both failed to notice Chief Bogo’s looming form approaching them. Henry wondered if the Cape buffalo had once been an athlete – he certainly had the build for it._

_“During your brother’s… reassignment, I got two different petitions demanding he be put back behind the front desk. I tried to get the Commissioner to reconsider the predator reassignments and furloughings, but she said no. ‘Couldn’t risk a panic,’ she said…!” Bogo clenched his teeth for a second. “Anyway, most of the officers here say they didn’t consider the panic over until he got back behind that desk again, and morale improved.”_

_Henry chuckled. “You make it sound like he’s some kind of celebrity.”_

_“That’s not too far from the truth,” Bogo snorted. “Not only is your brother the first face you see coming into Precinct 1, he’s also the voice that sends officers on their way. The… lightness I’ve seen him bring into his work has helped morale in ways I don’t think anyone could’ve guessed. Even some regular offenders are on a first-name basis with him.”_

_“And as far as his fellow officers go, he goes above and beyond – sending them sweets and flowers when they’re wounded, helping coordinate birthday parties, or even just giving them a shoulder to cry on.”_

_“Believe it!” chuckled a lion officer, sidling up to the table. “When McHorn lost his stuffed whale, the big lug turned the whole place upside down looking for it.”_

_“Delgato, you blabbermouth!” A rather irate-looking rhino stepped over. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”_

_“Whoopsie!” The lion grinned from ear to ear as he fast-walked away from the table._

_Henry chuckled a bit. That was right in character for Ben. He’d lost count of how many times he’d done the same sort of thing when they were cubs._

_“Get back here!” McHorn snarled, waving his fist at the fleeing lion before sighing and turning back to Henry. “But he’s right, y’know; you lucked out in the little brother department, spots.”_

_“Uh…” Henry grinned nervously. “Actually I’m the ‘little’ brother.…”_

_The rhino, rabbit, and buffalo stared at him._

_“You didn’t know? Does he not talk about me that much?”_

_“Oh, no!” said Hopps. “He talks about you and your baseball career all the time. It just never came out that you were younger. We all just assumed…”_

_Her voice died down as she, Bogo, and McHorn shuffled, looking at one another. Henry sighed. Given how much taller and more muscular Henry was compared to his ‘big’ brother, it wasn’t the first time people had made that mistake – and it probably wouldn’t be the last._

_Henry decided to change the subject. “What’s he say about me?”_

_McHorn smiled. “Mostly talking about your team’s wins and how you’ve got a great career ahead of ya.”_

_“Well, I’m not in the Majors yet,” said Henry, rubbing the back of his neck. “Still, that’s Ben alright. He’s been a one-cat fanclub for me since Little League. Never stopped being the supportive big brother, I guess…”_

_“That’s… actually a good way of putting it,” said Hopps. “I mean, I’ve got hundreds of younger communal siblings, so I’m used to being the big sister. I hadn’t thought about it that way, but it does feel like Ben acts like a big brother for us at P1.”_

_Bogo raised an eyebrow. McHorn scratched his chin. Henry smiled. That was the kind of cop Ben had said he’d wanted to be alright._

_Just then, a tinny ‘ding’ came from somewhere and Hopps took out her phone. “Alright, places everybody!” she yelled. “Nick says they’re coming!”_

_Everyone backed up against the far walls of the bullpen as one of the other officers turned off the lights._

_Then the door opened and a fox in a ZPD uniform stepped into the room, giving a quick wink at the hidden officers before turning back to the door. “I’m pretty sure I left it in the bullpen. If you see it, let me know.”_

_“Okay…” In walked the cat of the hour. “Is everything alright? It’s not like you to-”_

_The lights flicked on and everyone moved off the walls._

_“SURPRISE!”_

_There was Ben, staring in amazement at the assembled mammals in the bullpen._

_Henry grinned. “Happy birthday, bro!”_

* * *

**“Now batting – Number 30: Shortstop – Henry Clawhauser!”**

As his name rumbled over Slammer Stadium’s PA system, Henry scanned the crowd for that familiar face.

It took a while, but there he was; three-quarters of the way up the lower deck, behind his team’s dugout. He was donning a Gondoliers cap, screaming something drowned out by the crowd and the sheer distance between them.

But what really caught his attention was the sign he was waving. It looked exactly like the sign he had when Henry had hit that three-run homer all those years ago.

GO GET ‘EM, HENRY! 

That was all Henry needed to hear. For a second, he wasn’t making his Major League debut, but stepping up to the plate at the dusty old Little League diamond at Zebranovich Athletic Park.

Henry couldn’t hear what Ben was saying, but he knew the big guy was screaming his name, giving him the encouragement he needed and then some.

He grinned as he adjusted his footing at home plate. Without Ben, he might not have been here. Might as well give him something to cheer about!

The pitcher began his windup.

Henry tensed his grip on the bat.

The ball came right at his strike zone.

With Ben’s cheers behind his back, Henry swung, _and…!_

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Clawhauser wearing glasses once upon a time refers to concept art for early drafts of _Zootopia_ in which he wore them.
> 
> Before any of you say anything, don't get your hopes up about me getting back to my other works. I'm currently going through an iffy stretch when it comes to technology, and to my state of mind.
> 
> I'd actually created the first draft of this two years ago, when I was just starting out in writing _Zootopia_ works, but I never got around to publishing it. All I really did this time around was re-draft it so that it's more in line with my current style and writing ability. I figured I'd throw it out there now because I felt I could use the "comfort" side of this hurt/comfort fic, and so I could say I published _something_.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys are all doing okay, and I hope you enjoy this work, and that one day I can feel confident enough to really get writing again.


End file.
